


If You're Not the One

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, POV Tsukishima Kei, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Then why does my hand fit yours this way?____Tsukishima comes to terms with his feeling for Kuroo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	If You're Not the One

**Author's Note:**

> Had this song stuck in my head and couldn't get it out until I wrote this fic. Fair warning I wrote this to fit the song so it may be a bit sad and Tsukishima may be a bit OOC. 
> 
> "If you're not the one" by Daniel Bedingfield.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_ _  
_ _If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_ _  
_ _If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_ _  
_ _If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I never know what the future brings_ _  
_ _But I know you're here with me now_ _  
_ _We'll make it through_ _  
_ _And I hope you are the one I share my life with_   
  


Ever since Tsukishima met Kuroo, they have been drawn to each other. The older captain wasn't afraid to get close to the reserved blond and to be perfectly honest, Tsukishima liked that he never gave up. 

The moments with Kuroo made Tsukishima's heart soar. He loved how free Kuroo was and how he never held back his feelings. He'd meet Tsukishima head on and return his witty banter. 

Tsukishima loves Kuroo. He's scared to admit that, but he does. He doesn't know if Kuroo feels the same way but he feels moments where Kuroo does return his feelings but a voice in his head would tell him it was just wishful thinking. And yet when Kuroo slides his hands in his, they fit perfectly together both physically and emotionally. 

Tsukishima doesn't know what will become of them in the future, if they'll still keep in touch. He normally doesn't want to think about that, instead he focuses on the now. The times when he has Kuroo with him, beside him. 

  
_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_ _  
_ _If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_ _  
_ _Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_ _  
_ _  
_

It's funny how he longs for Tetsurou and yet when there's a moment that it looks like one of them is going to take it further, Tsukishima retreats. He changes the subject, he physically walks away even when every fiber of his being yells at him to go back and not run away. But he's scared. He doesn't understand how it's easy for others and yet hard for him to accept that maybe Kuroo will return his feelings and likes him as more than just a friend. There's a voice in his head that tells him he's not worth Kuroo's love while his heart aches and screams that he is! He doesn't know which one to trust. He was glad for the moments when Kuroo holds him, whether it's a hand on his back, an arm around his shoulder or when Kuroo pulls Tsukishima to rest against him, and neither of them say a word. He wishes he could stay in that moment forever, just him and Kuroo.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_ _  
_ _If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_ _  
_ _If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_ _  
_ _If you're not for me then why do I dream of you in my life?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_ _  
_ _But I know that this much is true_ _  
_ _We'll make it through_ _  
_ _And I hope you are the one I share my life with_ _  
_ _And I wish that you could be the one I die with_ _  
_ _And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with_

  
Tsukishima tries to tell himself that he can't love Kuroo and yet he cries in his bed at night with Kuroo's name resounding in his head. 

He loathes the fact that he lives in Miyagi while Kuroo is in Tokyo. Kuroo's warmth and presence lingers and he wishes Kuroo was actually there with him.

No one knows how many nights Tsukishima has cried himself to sleep, (not that it's happened a lot, just when Kuroo texts something that gives Tsukishima hope) or that he dreams of Kuroo. 

He dreams that they do stay in touch. That they have a future together.

That when they date they'd take turns visiting each other. They'd meet in a place half way to spend their days before one of them sleeps over at the others. When Kuroo's in college he’ll either join him in Tokyo after he graduates or that Kuroo surprises everyone and goes to Miyagi after his college graduation. They'd share an apartment which then becomes a shared house, a puppy and then a proposal.   
  


_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_ _  
_ _If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_ _  
_ _Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_ _  
_   
_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_ _  
_ _And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_ _  
_ _'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_ _  
_ _And though I can't be with you tonight_ _  
_ _You know my heart is by your side_   
  


Tsukishima is glad that he got to see Kuroo at nationals. His heart beat wildly when Kuroo chased after him after their game. He had acted indifferent and was able to hide his blush by saying it was just from being flushed from the matches. 

Karasuno doesn't win nationals but he's glad with the improvements they've made. Kuroo invites him out and like the love sick fool that he is, he agrees. Kuroo gets them alone after and asks Tsukishima out. Tsukishima's breath catches in his throat and he gapes at Kuroo. His mind tells him Kuroo would get bored of him but his heart is soaring, happy and telling him to say yes! 

Tsukishima makes a decision and since he's still breathless nods his head yes as tears of joy pool in his eyes. Kuroo smiles brightly and hugs Tsukishima tight. Tsukishima melts in his arms and hugs him back. The voice in his head disappears and in that moment Tsukishima knows everything will be alright. Even as he goes back to Miyagi he knows they will be fine.

He loves Kuroo and Kuroo loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter (updates and my art)](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
